


Burned Wicks and Candlesticks

by LuciferIsSatan



Series: Starting Over [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Basically whoops youre the dragonborn?, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, First Time, Found Family, M/M, Miscommunication, Requited Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/pseuds/LuciferIsSatan
Summary: Revyn should have known better. Charming wood elf with a mysterious past? Never wanting to discuss anything too personal? Revyn just thought his husband was private, he hadn't considered he'd be a filthy liar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sorta in universe sequel to [Cornerstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563396) which, while it's not required to read, it is an intro to my dragonborn and their first meetings so it's primary context. However, this can be read as a stand-alone if need be!
> 
> I've been playing a lot of skyrim again and will continue to be forever bitter that you can't actually Flirt with your spouse so here I am again. I had a bunch of little ideas of the actual inbetween written out to here but I just wanted to write smut because I haven't in honest to god years (but we build up to it bc we aren't animals) and I've just been thinking a lot about these two again. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A/N: As an aside, this hasn't been heavily edited as it's just a quick fic idea (the next few chapters will be posted within another week or so) and I made it mostly to get out of my writing funk on another fic of mine, so take that as you will with a l l my mischaracterizations.

"_You were never going to tell me, were you?_"

Revyn had been so sure things were going so well.

Mostly, he supposed, towards the very beginning of their relationship. Back when things seemed easier, and the city they dwelled in was want to ignore people like them. Galvorn would finally come back after several weeks of travel from only the Divines know where; back to drafty rooms, and dusty counters, Revyns old bed far too small for two people, but Galvorn insisting he'd rather take the chair than miss a morning seeing his face. It was nice, it was simple, it was _theirs_.

After the return of the stolen ring, Galvorn was almost always around. He stayed true to his promise in trying to win the dunmers favour, and he made great effort day in and day out to prove himself with little actions and acts of kindness. Galvorn was impossibly selfless. Each and every night he would bring back dinners and wines he's never tried, he would buy out the homeless child's flowers, and fed her every day he was in town. He helped the locals, and assisted in helping with innumerable problems with the Aragonians on the Docks, all while making friends with the shadows of the Grey Quarter.

He came and went as he pleased, bringing back all sorts of interesting trinkets and jewelry and weapons from caves Revyn couldn't believe really existed. With him strange dried glowing ingredients that Revyn couldn't possibly recognize, and furs from beasts he couldn't name. Galvorn was attentive of him, asking a million questions over seemingly menial things, but remembering each detail with organized clarity. He was pleasant company, more than pleasant, actually, and with every chilly day he let this strange wood elf further into his life, the harder it was to watch him go.

And one day, that Revyn should have seen coming, he came in with that silly amulet of Mara, flashing it off, wagging his brows. Neither of them were Nords, nor felt it necessary to follow Nord custom, but-

Life was so, so very short.

It was impulsive and foolish but Revyn finally asked about the amulet, to which Galvorn talked about the dragon attacks. The dangers on the road, that bandits have gotten a great deal more confident raiding towns, of the war raging on and how it just feels as if the world is ending and he was so tired of missed opportunities.

"I have given every ounce of me to every cause I can think of. I just- you make me want something for myself." Galvorn insisted he didn't even need an answer that night, but, Revyn felt needed, _needy_. He felt wanted, felt flustered and flattered and Galvorn got that answer anyways.

They didn't get married right away, as Galvorn needed approval up in Riften as it were, but their days stayed relatively unchanged despite what they had planned. It was then, however, that Galvorn seemed to drop the barrier between them he kept so close to his chest and ridged before. He spoke a great deal more candidly about his adventures, about the trials and tribulations, the horrors and wonders, the lost and forgotten. Where before his stories were easily placed as embellished, he retold events closer to a shameful truth, of his own worries, his own fears, of hunger and greed and stupidity.

It felt real, as he spoke. Felt raw and open and terrible, as Galvorn recounted the day he'd witnessed the coming of the Dragonborn: a story Revyn had certainly never heard before. And by the Divines, Galvorn was an expert weaver of events, sounding almost fictitious if not for the wince in his eyes and tightness at the corner of his mouth. Revyn didn't pry at the moments Galvorn seemed to stop and reconsider his words, though on the day he realizes he should have.

They traveled South together, in a caravan just the right size with the weather permitting. They had a few days to make it to Riften, Galvorn had explained, but he seemed less than concerned about time constraints, with clear excitement on his face when he realized Revyn had never traveled so far south before. Galvorn simply had _so much_ he had to show and tell him, and it was the most fun Revyn had experienced in such a long time. The southern Skyrim weather was warm and only mildly humid, and the air didn't hurt to breathe as it did in Windhelm. It didn't smell of industrial smoke from all the smiths, like ash and mold, sickly and dire. The roads were only a bit dangerous, with the sound of dragon calls never too far away, but Galvorn seemed to know exactly where to go and how quickly to move to avoid them; it reminded Revyn that he often forgot that Galvorn was an _expereinced_ adventurer. That his whole life had been on the road, doing just this.

Lydia drove the caravan, always near, never far. She hardly said much other than to put a bit of input to flesh out stories Galvorn was messing up, but mostly kept to herself. She was the first off the caravan to take out giant spiders if Galvorn's arrows didn't get to them first, which was shockingly rare. She was the first to take watch, last to sleep, and ere the side of caution when the wind blew too sudden.

The skys were clear, the nights full of colour as they camped by thick brushes of trees. Riften was a lovely city that they eventually reach towards the days end, the sun dipping low beneath the horizon, the skys a golden red, and Galvorn was familiar with the streets.

They married quietly, late at night, where nobody but the priest, priestess, and Lydia had any clue. Galvorn even paused the ceremony to produce a little wedding band he'd made himself; it was a crude gold with little bosmeri writing engraved on the inside; a small prayer, he explained, his mother use to say. _As the rivers wash you away, the creeks lead you to home._ Revyn had never been one for feeling..- words escaped him; _Flustered, flattered, gratified, warm_ \- over much, but seeing the simple gold band nearly broke him, admonishing himself guilty for not even thinking so far ahead. Their minister, fortunately, usually, evidently, provides rings of his own, prepared ahead of time, though seemed immensely pleased at the turn of events, pulling out only one of the two he had ready, which Galvorn seemed happy with regardless.

They returned to the room they were sharing at the inn, Lydia close enough by but happy to have the night to herself. They stayed up late talking and drinking and passed out soon after as all their travels rushed back to them, and properly, fell asleep.

It was new, and direly out of order for Dunmeri culture, but those customs were shucked away when the volcano erupted, and the only people to escape his childhood home was him and his little sister. Skyrim was quick, because living into old age was an accomplishment, and the days were growing ever dark. Galvorn did what he could with courting, respecting boundaries, never insisting to share a bed. He was respectful given what time they may or may not have, but that night he had shucked off his armour quicker than Revyn had ever seen him move in his life, down to his undershirt, jumped on the bed, and outstretched his arms, smiling sleepy and wide and expectant. 

Revyn remembered feeling incredulous, not undressing as quick, blowing out the candle on his way in, and Galvorn wrapped around him quick and tight, pulling the dunmer against him under the covers, his head crooked down and resting against the top of the others head. Revyn laid awake, even as Galvorns breath slowed and evened out, listening to the slow beat of his heart. He felt warm, different, and for once things actually felt like they were going alright.

Time passed.

Revyn had been working on finally tackling the basement level. He'd been avioding it since they moved in some 10 months ago, because he was certain something died down there, considering the rancid smell, and there were still other barren rooms for him to help Galvorn work on and clean up first.

Or, rather, most of which Revyn did alone. Galvorn was there for- well, perhaps the first week, after getting his newfound husband settled in after the long caravan ride over to the cliff-side city of Solitude; before he vanished one morning with nothing but a letter on the cold side of his pillow.

Revyn had been disappointed, certainly, but he knew he married an adventurer and came to terms with that in the early stages of their relationship. He just- he just hoped things would have been different.

Galvorn never stayed longer than a few days, and during that time he mostly slept through it and ate. Healing up cuts and broken bones; where it was the only time Galvorn seemed to have any time at all to finally settle himself down and tell his partner all about his little escapades and adventures; all the dungeon diving, and the strange happenings of the world, before Lydia would return and beckon him away and Revyn would be alone again.

Evetually after the first full month of waiting around for Galvorns return, and equally not really wanting to work on their house, he eventually gathered up some of the money he had saved and applied for a space to open a store. There were plenty of vacant shops along the central road, and it was something familiar for him to do. It took a week or so to get all his papers in order, so after a few days of holding his breath, he got his stamped approval to open shop on the corner by Bits and Peices.

The following week was full of genuine excitement at the prospect of being a proper merchant again, going over old ledgers and opening old crates of fantastical items left to store, with a million ideas on how to rebuild his name and where to even begin. It was the busiest he had been in so long since the initial move, and he couldn't have been more thankful for it. With how large and painfully quiet the house was, it was nice to be someplace with children running in the streets, stalls busy in the center of the market, the smell of fresh baked goods and cooked meats amalgamating in the warm air. Candlemakers, alchemy shops, restaurants, theatre, Imperial soldiers on gaurd, and the high walls feeling like safety instead of the imprisonment of the frostbitten East. He was able to send out letters to his old contacts to start bringing their shipments further West, careful to inform them they would be adequately rewarded for their trouble. Within a month he had the key to the place in hand, still uncertain of what to name it. It's when Galvorn returns, once again in a flurry, and Revyn wasn't even home to find out.

He came home late after a full day of unpacking boxes and cleaning up shelves and warming the fireplace, admiring the absolute size of it, to find his bed with a body already passed out and he almost thought it an intruder before he recognized the blonde hair and long pointed ears, the armour a heap on the floor.

Revyn sat on the rickety chair in the corner of the room for hours, thoughts bouncing from wanting to wake him to spend time with him, or letting him rest because he clearly needed it; mixed and confused with feelings of hurt that Galvorn hadn't tried to seek him out when, or really _if_ he even realized Revyn was even home, before admonishing himself for not even recognizing his husband right away. Revyn tried placating those thoughts with reminding himself of, really, how _could_ he have known in a dark room when his husband is barely home as is, before shifting uncomfortably as he mused that he ought to eventually get nicer, softer chairs in here once the shop starts making back money.

Revyn eventually undressed once his face is washed of dust and his hands are completely free from dirt, crawling into bed. He awoke, alone, again.

Another letter. Another half baked apology.

Revyn went back to working on his store.

He eventually named it Sadri's Odds and Ends, and once everything was put together, it did surprisingly well its first week in effect. It was familiar work, and everyone in town was awfully friendly and seemed genuinely interested in the recluse merchant who came to town.

There was a lot of talk of the new couple in the old house that finally got bought, and many were pleased to see he was friendly and had an outrageous assortment of items they'd never seen before. Galvorn, despite his faults, had a lot of items he had given Revyn back in Windhelm to sell from the depths of whatever cave he crawled out of. Ancient, interesting, flawless, new. The sort of thing those of a wealthier living had coin to spare for.

He was busy again, hardly thinking of his unfinished dining room at home as he hangs items beside the filled shelves of his store. He eats in his shop, more often than he goes home, and his lovely shop neighbor from Bits and Peices comes by on occasion with treats for the both of them, while she unsubtly tries to get a proper read of what she's dealing with here. She seemed pleased to find he hardly sells practical items, and not trying to steal over her clientele. Whatever it is she was looking for, she found, and they traded occassionally with books and giving advice on items sold with enchantments the other didn't quite recognize. Time passed, and things stayed the same, in the same way it got better.

No cold drafts, no cranky soldiers, and the occasional snooty customer was leagues better than the treatment he endured in Windhelm.

He eventually saved enough money to hire a carpenter as well, commissioning a few chairs and a better bed that didnt creek when sitting on it.

Months passed.

The house slowly was coming together, Revyn stayed busy, cleaning, selling, working, being social and enjoying the warm weather and clear skys, settling in the mostly finished bedroom with a new book he was able to get off of a newfound friend in the bards college and things were mostly okay.

The house was still too big for one person.

Too big and too quiet, the stones muffle the day so he kept most of the windows open perpetually; especially so on the second floor to get the smell of dust and dirt out. It was almost nauseating, some nights, even with clean sheets, there was a old smell he couldn't eradicate. He started buying candles, ones that smelled of autumn, while he tried to give a hand at baking and found himself wanting. The open little fires sat on the ugly rotted table downstairs he kept forgetting he wanted to get rid of, and he caught cobwebs, and placed any wayward spiders back outside, and worked on his ledger and felt incomplete.

He marked off his calander each day Galvorn stayed gone, mad at him for never being there but covetting his letters like mithril. Thumbs brushing over slightly ink smeared letters of apologies, of how much he's loved and that just seeing him was enough sometimes and-

Revyn sighed, folding them up again and tucking them away in his bedside drawer.

His fingers twisting the little wedding band on his finger and just trying to look at the bright side of all of this. A lovely house he gets to fix up himself, a new store in a wonderful warm city, a whole new beginning. Galvorn even gave up the war for him. Gave up the Stormcloaks after seeing their treatment first hand towards the dunmer of Windhelm. Talked to the Aragonians outside the city walls. Galvorn had admitted having wanted to change their opinion of their kind, of non-Nords, but they saw no problem with bosmer such as him, and therefore didn't see any issue with their harm or their hatred.

Revyn didn't even have to ask. Galvorn returned the following day in different armour and never looked back.

Revyn clearly seemed to think Galvorn had actually wanted him, and wanted something out of this whole relationship. He use to believe it was simply just the company, someone to talk to, relate to ..- Revyn didn't know. Was it a need to be understood? A need to have _someone_? Anyone? Did Galvorn attempt to charm others with no such luck, and eventually settled on him? Is that why he's never around? His 15th choice, and not his 1st?

Revyns quill made a puddle on his ledger, and he noticed the drip too late to save it. He dropped the tip back into the ink with a frown, eyes flickering to the little flame of the lantern on his desk.

He was.. just a merchant, wasn't he? What's so interesting about that? And- And Galvorn was _so interesting_. He was so capable, and clever, and impossible to pin down. He was unmatched with a bow, and magic came so naturally to him. He has traveled in places no adventurer could survive, and returned with the very fruits of that labor. Revyn has seen the amount of bones he kept stored, the scales unmistakable for anything else.

Revyn buried his face against his palms. Galvorn has never even tried- tried to-

All that travel on the road, all these months married, and nothing more than just- a kiss on the cheek. Chaste, almost prudish, and while Revyn would not think himself insecure, he still couldn't shake the fact he was beginning to believe something was actually wrong with him.

Galvorn didn't seem to..- to _want_ him, in that way.

Of quiet nights alone in his bed too big for one person, watching the contained little flame on his bedside flicker until sleep eventually caught him. Of blonde hair and sharp eyes, freckles he could practically trace like a game of connect the dots on a laughing canvas. Warm hands along his wrists, trailing up his arms, mouth against his neck, tracing down his chest, pushing apart shaky legs to-

He'd wake up and it would still be dark outside, his face hot and covers itchy, and he'd sigh against his pillow and look at the flame, still going; the candle wax lower than before.

Yet, the months continued and time kept going and work stayed steady. It was much like life in Windhelm, just warmer, he supposed. Friendlier.

Then last week happened.

Normal, boring, morning alone. He made himself some food, checked his ledgers, and finally _finally_ swallowed up some courage and drifted down the steps to the basement and gave it a few good hours work before opening shop a little after noon. It was normal, it was busy, it was boring.

It's what he wanted.

Until Lydia came storming onto his shop, hair everywhere and face panicked until her eyes landed on him. It was almost as if she took a breath for the first time in weeks, rushing forward in a hurry and nearly leaping over the counter to get to him; he hardly was prepared to defend himself should she suddenly attack, but instead of harm, she was sweeping over him. Hands running over his arms, checking the fronts and backs of his hands, briefly even prodding his stomach and shoulders to check if everything was in place, not saying anything, until Revyn jerked away unsettled.

Lydia looked up at him before realizing she must have been acting extremely odd, though her persistence continued. "Are you alright? Did anyone approach you? Do you feel like youre being followed? Have you been threatened at all-"

"Lydia what are you _doing?_"

"Sadri _be honest with me_ do you feel like youre in any danger?"

Revyn swatted her hands away, "I feel a great deal of things right now, and threatened might be one of them."

Lydia eyed him a moment, really taking in his face before exhaling. It was as if the tension melted into something a great deal heavier, her armour slouching as her hands came up to her face, rubbing her flushed cheeks. Revyn took a moment to regard her, seeing the terrible dents in her armour he'd not seen before. The scortch marks, dark black marks of paint and maybe some dried blood peeling around her abdomen. Her hair was everywhere, braids torn or undone, and as her hands fell from her cheeks, he could see the very dark circles under her eyes.

She looked _exhausted._

"Are you..-" her sharp eyes snapped up to him. They were never particularly close, even on the trip to Solitude, Lydia made a point to mostly keep to herself. Whether she was just a quiet person or simply private, he never wanted to pry, it was just- so _odd_ to see her behaving like this. "Are you alright?"

Lydia couldn't even crack a smile, even as the edges of her mouth tried to no avail. She leaned against the counter, head hanging a moment as she seemed to catch her breath and her bearing. Everything about her was heavy, before she pulled herself back together and pushed herself to stand straight.

"We.. we were camping not too far from the city." she began, wiping her hand down her mouth, "We had uh, another few hours to go but Gal was so tired, we decided to make camp and finish the trip first thing in the morning." Lydia sniffed, shifting on her feet, clearly anxious. "I'd never- He's never looked so out of it before, and we were- it was a maze, we'd been stuck in for some time. A dwemmer ruin. He just gets so caught up in the mechanics and I don't even know what day it is, but there was- I don't-"

Lydia is running her fingers through her greasy hair, pushing it back out of her eyes. "It's a haze, and some of the traps were nastier than others. I don't even remember how we eventually escaped. Galvorn looked almost sick, and we can't sleep in those kinds of ruins because of the machines down there, and the Falmers are always on patrol. We just-" she rubbed at her eyes in irritation, "We were tracked. On the road. A group of thugs were after us. Tracked us for miles, we didn't even know we were being followed. I'd never had my guard down like that before. They jumped us when we settled in, Gal didn't have his bow, I didn't have my sword."

Revyn blinked, seeming to realize- "Wh- where's Galvorn?" she was breathing with her mouth open, "Lydia -"

"He's hurt," she says in a rush, "alive but- barely. He's getting help at-"

Revyn was already digging through his pockets for his key, dashing towards the front door before Lydia snagged his arm. "Well? _Take me to him_. Where is he?"

"He's home," Lydia's grip was reinforced steel against his arm, and he couldn't quite tear out of her grasp. Lydia, frankly, looked on the verge of just slamming him against a nearby wall to prevent him from moving. "_Sadri_," she hissed, "You're doing nobody any favours if you rush off, you _aren't safe_, do you understand me? Those thugs were there for Galvorn. We dealt with them narrowly, but there was someone after him, knows his name, his home, and all about you. Are you listening?"

Revyn stopped struggling, frowning at her, "What? I-" with one last pit effort he tore his arms away, and Lydia finally released her grasp, "After him?"

"I need-" There was talking outside the shop doors, and Lydia snagged the key from Revyns hands and tore to the front, locking the door before hands on the other end could reach the doorknob. "I need to _talk_ to you before we go see him. Got it?"

Revyn felt equal mixes of panic, fear, anger- Lydia didn't give him any time to respond before she was already progressing on him, her eyes to the walls for any windows and seemed relieved to find just the one, and it was painfully small and cloudy. Her eyes snapped over to the stairwell and bolted for it, sword in hand as she dashed up the steps. She was acting erratic and brash, storming up the steps, shouting for anyone there to show themselves, and Revyn had to chase her up the steps to prevent her from damaging anything. Once she seemed satisfied that no living person could stay perpetually out of her sight beneath a handful of relatively small boxes and one large crate pressed against the far corner, she sheathed her sword. Her hands rose to her face again, rubbing, patting her cheeks, looking every sense haggard, paranoid, and desperate for sleep but clearly too afraid to blink.

"Lydia for Azura sake, what is going on? What is _with_ you?"

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, fingers digging against her oily scalp, and at least the wince on her face was enough for him to see a bit of her come back. "These past few days have been- extremely hard, and last night was awful. Galvorn was-" she paused, her lips going firm, as if she was trying to contain a sneer or a sneeze, before looking to Revyn with darkened eyes. "A group of five Thalmar thugs, one of the heavily armoured ones had a letter on him I didn't get to read until I was sure Galvorn wasn't going to bleed out on me. And I- I don't know how I'm _supposed_ to even tell you this," she panted, "and if Galvorn had his way you would never know, which never sat right with me, and - and now of all times you don't deserve to be in the dark, Gals' wrath be damned."

Lydia was pacing, and the more she was speaking the more concern Revyn felt. She eventually stopped, turned, and stared at him before shaking her head.

"Galvorn snuck into the Thalmar Embassy a little after the two of you got married," Revyn stopped cold, but Lydia swallowed whatever it is that she was struggling with and forced out, "he was on a mission for a woman that claimed to be in the Blades. I don't know names, specifics, anything like that except what Galvorn deemed safe to tell me. She believed they had something to do with the return of the Dragons, and sent Galvorn to them in search of information. I had to stay behind, or else it'd garner too much suspicion on him. From what I understand, while he was snooping around, he had helped a prisoner escape and saved their informant, but he got captured when they escaped. He was only there for maybe.. maybe a week. It's been some eleven months, the details are a bit fuzzy, but while they'd taken all his gear, they didn't think to check his braids, and he kept a lockpick handy. He was able to get out, but they had-"

Lydias mouth went thin again, a grimace attempting to pull at her lips, "They were able to figure out some of who he was, with heavily illegal serums, before he was able to get out. They got a handful of surface thoughts from him, including his name, and..- and yours."

Revyn stood, unmoving.

Lydia broke eye contact, apparently unable to stand what she was seeing before she continued. "Galvorn didn't want to pull you into any of this, he didn't want you to know anything because he feels the less people know, the less they're targets but that isn't how these things work. He, uh- he was saving up to get you both the manor here, fully furnished, you know? He wanted it to be a surprise, after everything, and for him to be able to just do little jobs here and there, but after he escaped and met us back in Riverwood, he was beaten half to shit and on his last leg, unable to stop himself from saying surface thoughts and secrets and a whole mess of things. He was badly injured then, but his Blade contact was able to get him mostly stable. He told us what happened, and we took off as soon as he could barely travel again."

She glanced around the large room they were in, before finding a crate to sit out. "Galvorn made me swear up and down on his life and my honour to say nothing, but he was foolishly and needlessly putting you at risk and not allowing you to know the threat looming above you both, and at the end of the day his main concern has always been you." She laughed almost pitifully into her hands, "all it took was knocking you on your ass for you to notice him. You should have seen how long he wanted to approach your shop after he saw you shopping the first time he went to Windhelm. Could not stop staring. It's a wonder you never seemed to notice. After all _that_, and he still doesn't see you as oblivious, no offense of course."

Revyn breathed out from his nose, walking forward a bit before he found a crate close by to sit on as well.

"You're not saying everything," Revyn noted, his voice sounding much calmer than he thought it would, and Lydia eventually nodded, abiet, slowly.

"There is much, and I've got more to cover still. I apologize if I'm talking in circles, there is just- much to say."

Revyn leaned forward a bit, and Lydia took another breath. "We ah, dashed to Windhelm as quick as our horses could carry us. Night and day until they couldn't run anymore, nearly collapsing in front of the stables when we reached the city. Galvorn ran in to check on you while I paid the stable boy, and I'm sure you recall the conversation Galvorn had with you about moving."

He did, very clearly. Galvorn seemed tired then, but he hadn't noticed much outside of that. He always seemed to be covered in bruises and cuts, and hadn't thought it too out of the ordinary. They'd been married.. perhaps two weeks at the point. Galvorn couldn't stay around after the ceremony, and promised he'd be back soon; and Revyn had thought at the time, the reason for his departure was that he had gone to Solitude and bought the Manor already, especially with how big he grinned when stating he wanted them both to move.

"It'd been panic, then," instead of excitement, Revyn frowned. Lydia sniffed.

"He'd been a nervous wreck the entire process getting you packed to leave, setting you up in the cart, keeping track of the road. He uh," Lydia gripped her knee, "he use to tell you he'd slept, when he hadn't. Tell us both that, but I'm a light sleeper, and I could hear him pacing at night. The few times he did get rest and I was on watch, he'd bolt upright and look at you. You'd be passed out in the back of the caravan, and he would.. just, play with your hair, touch your shoulder, like he was trying to make sure you were real or something, before trying to go back to bed."

"He was so thrilled when we made it to Solitude," Lydia continued, "He left us outside for a bit and ran up to the Blue palace to officially purchase the Manor, and got the key then. He did some favours for Firebeard and they had offered him that property a few months prior, but he barely had the money for it. He got you settled in, and the longer he stayed, the more he felt like he was putting you in danger. So we left, and we'd be on the road working on the mission concerning dragons, and then he'd start to miss you too much and we'd eventually head back for a small bit to restock. He always told me, '_Lyds, don't let me stay long, because I won't want to leave and, we have to, okay?_' He was so serious when it came to you, and I told him it was much safer staying in one spot to lay low for a bit instead of coming to and from the city, but he can't sit still, and his moral obligation to the war with the Dragons- it was- it _has_ been difficult."

Revyn thought about the long months alone he spent, every inch of himself bitter he hadn't even known why, but the relief of understanding was quickly intermixed with fear of the unknown, as he said, "What moral obligation to the war with the Dragons? That's someone else fight, isn't it?"

Lydia cocked her lips, "And whose war is it?"

Revyn shook his head, "Well, the _dragonborn_, for starters. I've heard the rumours. A warrior whos arrows always strike true, whose voice could cut a path through water. Adventurers have been coming to my shop since it opened with new stories to tell, and I don't understand why Galvorn is being approached by- what did you call it? The blades?"

"Revyn." Lydias hands were resting on both her knees, looking at him. "Do you know who the dragonborn is?"

The dunmer paused, before shaking his head.

"I think you do," she rephrased, "And if you truly didn't, in somehow shape or form, you do now."

"What are you-?"

"I can see part of why Galvorn loves you so much," she laughed, "you really are oblivious. It makes his life easier I'm sure, hiding things from you."

Revyn sneered, "Look. I don't-"

"Galvorn is the dragonborn."

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh, of course he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically; I believe we see a very condensed version of the cities in Skyrim, and I believe they're a great deal larger and expansive than they show. (Also let me know if you see any major writing mistakes, Ill be happy to fix it! I did NOT edit this very well yo)
> 
> That and I have a lot of feelings of "man i really abandon my spouse right after we marry and only visit occasionally" bc why would Skyrim ever encourage spending real time with your spouse ?? Todd Howard Wont Let Us Fuck The NPCs And I'm Mad About It edition


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Im trying to finish this whole fic this week so lets cross our fingers. Secondly, thank you all so much for your lovely comments! I quickly edited this chapter this morning on my phone so hopefully I caught all the major mistakes but if not, feel free to let me know! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: If you see "Galvorn" spelled "Glavorn" let me know, bc autocorrect is a butt and I'm sure I missed a few.

Rushing into his own home now filled with strangers was.. jarring, to say the least. Pushing through the heavy wooden front entrance, the corner of which scraped against the uneven stone flooring by the wall, which Revyn couldn't help but wince at. A few cloaked heads turned to face him, and though Revyn vaguely recognized a few of them, he couldn't recall how or why. The first one to acknowledge him looked him over with a critical glance, before nodding and approaching. She was a Redgaurd woman, the symbol of Akatosh hanging from her neck, in faded yellow and orange robes, wearing her smile in the same fashion as the robe around her waist.

"You must be the husband," her accent was muted but certainly there, gesturing for him to follow as she stepped towards the stairs, "I know it must worry you to have strangers see the face of your spouse, but I assure you we take our professionalism very seriously. What we see and what we know does not leave this house."

Revyn trailed behind, his shoulders tense with discomfort. "It's fine," he responded, uncertain, "it's him you ought to be worried about with secret-keeping."

There was a thoughtful pause as she ascended the steps, but said no more. He felt heavy.

"How- how is he?" Revyn finally ventured, realizing how cold he truly felt. Her smile waned a bit, though it was difficult to tell from where he was standing.

"He lives," she responded, a bit deliberate, "though I will say that someone was.. certainly watching over him, and has not left, whoever it may be." Her hand touched her holy symbol, reaching the upper platform where she stopped Revyn at the final step. His eyes immediately darted to his bedroom, but the door was firmly closed, voices humming behind it.

The priestess held her hand out, pulling in his attention once again. "I ask that you attempt to stay calm and not touch anything while my colleagues finish up in there. It would not do either you or your husband much good if you panic or cause a disturbance."

"I assure you I can stay out of the way," he was an adult, he could keep his wits about him, for this. At least for this. "I just, I have to see him."

She reached out and pressed a comforting hand against his shoulder, squeezing kindly. Her tight smile softened only a fraction, "he is going to be alright. After some rest and care, he'll be right back up to saving all of Tamriel again in no time at all."

Revyn couldn't explain the feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of his belly at her words, but she looked satisfied and pulled away, continuing her path to his bedroom door. Revyn was able to remember to breathe, maneuvering one foot in front of the other with his heart pounding a mile a minute. Nothing felt real. Her hand touched the door, and he almost wanted to either shove past her and see what was wrong, or simply never move from that spot again, in fear of what he might see.

He stayed behind her.

She walked into the room, and around her were two other priestess', a priest, and what looked to be two young apprentices. Each turned towards the door as they entered, eyes unashamed as they looked him up and down, examining his gait, his stance, his face. The few surfaces in the room were covered in small medical supplies, herbs and potions. There was the distinct smell of burned wood, though Revyn could not tell for the life of him where that was coming from, and in the middle of it all, ontop of the covers, was Galvorn.

He was stripped down to his undergarments, and for the first god awful time he had a chance to admire his husband, he was littered in scars and cuts; dark bruises along his rib cage and stomach, melded scorch marks against his arms and chest, and there were wrappings around his center that were already being bled through. His breathing was..- loud. Weak. But his arm seemed to raise, outstretched towards Revyn, who finally in his horror, looked up to see Galvorn's face; his lower lip had clearly been busted, dried blood resting just below his nose, and against his forehead, staining the roots of his hair; and he was looking directly at him.

"Darlin'-" he was reaching towards him, and Revyn was too weak to stop his feet from darting forward. His heart was thudding so loudly in his chest he was sure all of Solitude could hear it, but nobody stopped him as he reached out to grab Galvorns hand in his own, feeling almost icey against his palm. He felt someone's hand touch his back, warm and kind, as he weakly sat on the bed beside Galvorn, who reached up to touch Revyns' cheek, feeling wet. Revyn didn't know what to say, his strength losing the battle to his terror as he turned his head to kiss the other's palm, feeling a harsh sob bubble up in his throat. The reality of the situation finally seeming to crash down on him. The hand, even as weak as Galvorn was, went further to cup Revyns jaw, thumb running over wet cheeks, "I'm so sorry," Galvorn's voice was hoarse, cracked, breathing in sharply as Revyn closed his own eyes tight, "I didn't want you to worry-"

"Galvorn, shut up," Revyn sniffed, struggling to pull himself together, he brushed blood wet hair away from the others forehead, pressing a kiss there, "we'll talk about this later."

Galvorn wouldn't let him pull away, grabbing his face between his palms and pressing a firm kiss against his mouth. Revyn breathed sharply through his nose, but even with how angry he was feeling, he pressed back, drowning all his anger and fear and grief through his mouth and Galvorn drank it up gladly. Galvorn snapped away with a horrible cry, flinching back into his pillow where Revyn pulled away, startled. He snapped his attention over to one of the Priestess in the room who was now standing at the end of the bed, her hands a weak yellow glow and her face looking exhausted, her magicka spent for the night despite her efforts.

One of the apprentices approaches with bandages, beginning the slow process of covering everything unfinished. The Priestess looks at the two of them with a frown, before sighing.

"I will return in the morning after some rest and with a fuller store of magicka. There is nothing more to be done tonight."

Galvorn seemed to melt against the bed, eyes closing with a heavy huff, his eyes screwed shut. Revyn turned to watch, almost blankly, as the group gathered some of their things and stored them to the side for use come morning, while others were gathered and taken. The Priestess had an apprentice help her walk out, drained in more ways than one, saying nothing upon their exit. Revyn hadn't even thought to ask questions, but he supposed if Galvorn was on the verge of death they wouldn't have left.

And so time went.

Galvorn was in and out of consciousness throughout it all. Hardy speaking, and Revyn stayed busy elsewhere when the holy circle came and worked. Lydia kept perimeter of the manor, and Revyn wanted nothing to do with any of it.

During the long nights with Galvorn asleep, groaning in pain occasionally, Revyn often considered if he should simply pack his things and leave. If all these terrible things he was feeling would just go away if he left.

But he never left, he didn't really understand why.

He felt betrayed, and furious, as the days grew shorter and the cold began to seep in from the east. He would bring food upstairs and make sure Galvorn was fed, but often left him alone with Lydia while he tended to his shop. He spent very little time at home, opting to sleep in his shop most nights, having a nice cot upstairs where he made a small space for himself. There was a fireplace downstairs but it did little to heat up his cold little corner in the attic space; it made sense to him to fill the corners with candles, placing a few by the sealed up window, the lights flickering against the glass from the sill.

It was like this for a few weeks.

He only went home to drop off money from his work in the shop, handing most of what he made into Lydia's hands so she can go grocery shopping. She seemed to enjoy having her own space in the room just left of the stairs, though she hardly used it in her time looking after Galvorn. She would get groceries, and cook on occassion, but she primarily kept the perimeter of the house, and scanned the rooms when she grew bored standing in one spot. Checking all locked doors, anxious, and sleep deprived.

Revyn wanted to see less and less of Galvorn as each day passed, and the sadness welling in his stomach that _this_ is what his life has come too was something the dancing lights by his bedside couldn't dissipate. Though it was those little lights that were dipping him into a fretful sleep that prevented him from hearing anyone approach. Revyn bolted upright when he heard one of the floorboards creek, flipping around under his thin covers to see a shadow of a man walking over from the steps, a hand against his middle, hair a long undone mess.

The figure paused, and it took a moment of blinking away the dots from his vision to realize he recognized him. Revyn exhaled from his nose, his shoulders relaxing from their tense hold.

"Gal," Revyn breathed, hand flying to his chest, his nightshirt disheveled, but his posture relieved. "You startled me."

"M'sorry," Galvorn replied, though he sounded almost meek and uncertain. Once Revyns' heart slowed back down, he eyed Galvorn with a bit of confusion.

"What are you even doing here?" Revyn said after a moment, "you're still unwell, aren't you? You should be at home, resting."

"I don't want to be home if you're not there," Galvorn replied, sounding earnest but not moving any closer. Revyn frowned, eyes dropping back to his blanket covering his lap. His fingers ran over the fabric, before seeming to find a loose piece of string to pick at.

"I- I need to be alone, for a while," Revyn said, his eyes dropping to the candles on the windowsill, feeling suddenly a bit foolish sleeping on the floor in what is essentially a sleeping bag when he has a perfectly good bed at home.

"You should go home, Gal." Revyn said then with a sniff, "How in the world did you even slip pass Lydia?"

"She fell asleep in the chair in our room," Galvorn responded, though there was little humour in it, "she's been worrying herself silly and you can only go so long without sleep." There was a moment, before Galvorn seemed to make a decision, and step forward a bit more, his footsteps near silent where he slipped through the space between the crates where Revyns' bed has been cushioned beside. Revyn was about to protest, but the look on Galvorns face stayed his tongue.

The bosmer lowered himself to sit at the foot of the little space Revyn had made for himself, and he didn't even flinch in effort at straining any healing wounds, mostly sealed up and finished by now, excluding the ache they left behind.

Galvorn crossed his legs under him, his hands dropping uncertainly to his lap, and for a long while they both sat there, unmoving, not speaking. Revyn felt awkward and unsure of what to say or do, and he hated that feeling had festered and tore a canyon between them. His eyes flickered to his darkened window, the candle there flickering.

"I hurt you," Revyn felt his chest tighten, but Galvorn's voice was mostly hushed, a bit rough from disuse. Revyn didn't respond, and Galvorn took that as his okay to continue.

"I lied to you," he said then, his hands tugging at the hem of his pants, but his eyes were downcast and brows furrowed. "I should have told you from the beginning what I was, who I was, and I didn't. I was a coward, and all I wanted to do was keep you safe, and seperate from that part of me, and in the end it only did more harm than good."

Galvorn breathed in sharply, sounding strained. "I know you've been avioding me because of what I did, and not because you cannot bare to see me like this, despite what Lydia seems to think. You have every right to be upset with me, but I beg you to understand that you knowing nothing kept you safe." Galvorns bandaged hands ran up over his face and through his hair, now clean and rebraided by his ears, "I never wanted any of this to happen."

Revyn felt his frustration bubble in his stomach, "I genuinely don't know how you believed I would never find out about who you were," he huffed, "did you really believe I was so stupid I would never peice it together? You have the world fooled Gal, everyone seems to think the Dragonborn is a Nord with the way you dress and hide behind your masks, but did you truly want me to hear it from Lydia's mouth instead of yours? Would you have preferred I found out at your funeral?"

Galvorn winced, but Revyn wasn't finished yet. "Lydia told me what the Thalmar did to you, and I have mulled it over thousands of times, but me not being aware of you or being aware of what you are does not erase the fact that they know who _I am_ and they will not care if I know anything or not. If they want to hurt you Gal, then that's what theyre going to do, to them I am no one." He was tearing at the loose strings, "Did you- did you find it funny it took me so long to realize, and even then I had to be told? I should have _known_ I was in danger. I should have known _you_ were in danger. How the hell is what you did fair to me? How the hell do you lie to me and I'm - Galvorn am I your husband or am I simply someone you can hide behind when things get too messy out in the world?" Revyn was speaking so fast by the end of it his throat felt thick, "Is any of this even real to you? You never even seem to want to be around me. I've been so alone in a new city, with a new life, and it's as if you gathered some sad merchant and dumped him elsewhere and crossed your fingers he'd survive it somehow."

"I married you because I wanted to be with _you_," Revyn was so frustrated by the sound of his voice, breaking as it was. He let his back slump back against the wall, exasperated, "I upended my entire life so I could be with you, experience the rest of my days with you. Not- not covet your letters like they're my last line to you, unsure if I'll ever see you again, unsure if you're alive or dead out there and I'm alone all over again. I gave up everything to be by your side only to find that the adventurer I fell so hopelessly in love with had been _lying to me_ from the start. Kept secret after secret from me, and practically all but abandoned me here. This- this isn't what I wanted."

Revyn couldn't stand the idea of eye contact, his eyes glued to his hands where he was twisting his wedding band, thumb brushed over the engravings and feeling the dread of being on the verge of losing everything. 

Revyn heard the sharp inhale before he felt tentative fingers against his cheek, a wrapped up palm pressed there, with Galvorns thumb brushing against the wetness forming there. Revyn eventually looked up, instinctively leaning against the others palm when he got an eyeful of Galvorn. The shadows across his face flickered with the lights, pain and shame plastered there. Uncertainty, even with his hand extended and accepted as it was, he eventually scooted a bit closer.

He went quiet again, just looking at the dunmer sitting there for a long while before shaking his head.

"I didn't think it was funny that you hadn't figured it out on your own," Galvorn's brows were tightly knit, "I just wanted to keep you safe."

"I don't need you to keep me safe," Revyn snapped, "I can take care of myself, thank you _very_ much-!"

"That's not what I meant-"

"By the divines why did you even marry me if you didn't even want much to do with me?" Revyn tried pulling himself away, but despite Galvorns weakened state, there was still a surprising strength to him that made it difficult, "_Galvorn_, really? Just-"

"Revyn, please-"

"_No!_"

Revyn tried to pull away, but Galvorn wasn't finished with him yet. Firm hands forcefully grabbed each side of the dunmers face, his voice low and full of purpose when he ground out; "_Being around you scares the hell out of me._"

Revyn stopped trying to pull away, looking up at Galvorn with wild bewildered eyes, not sure whether or not he should be upset, when Galvorn jumped on the silence with fervor.

"Revyn I have _never_ loved anyone or anything more than I love you," he said quickly, almost as if the words would be stolen from him if he didn't, "I am a greedy, horrible, selfish bastard of an elf. I am a liar, a theif, and a killer. I used to be a complete vagabond before Helgen. I traveled as I pleased, doing as I wanted, but this war of Dragons stripped my ability to sit idly by. I had nothing, I was no one, and I did whatever I felt. When I first met you I was-"

Galvorn swallowed thickly, though for the first time during his approach, Revyn seemed to finally look him in the eyes.

"I was just trying to find my place in the world," the heat from before seeming to dissipate like smoke, "I was in a Civil War I knew little about, I was being tugged left and right to fight against the greatest calamity of our time, and I knew nothing. Suddenly each side of the war needed me, suddenly the world was falling apart and everyone was looking up to me to do it. I put on a mask and wore ridiculous regalia because I didn't want to be recognized as the Dragonborn. I didn't want to walk down to the market for food only to be stopped every foot or so where I can watch every expectation these Nords had for their legendary hero slip from their face and settle into disappointment as I tripped over my words and they traced the length of my ears in distaste."

"I was in Windhelm because I'm friends with many Stormcloak soldiers, and that's when I saw you." Revyn didn't realize his hand had settled against Galvorn's, who was still cupping the dunmers face, until he felt the rough outline of his wrappings against his palm.

"And you were-" Galvorn chuckled a bit wetly, his eyes filled with warmth and unshed tears, looking at Revyn in earnest, "you were talking with another merchant, and I didn't even notice you at first. It was your laugh, that caught my attention, and it seemed to cut through the gloom that's greyed the walls of that place. I remember seeking out the sound, and there you were, basket on your arm, wearing this-" Galvorn got a far away look on his face, smile faint but sad, "-this dark blue thin overcoat and I couldn't help but wonder if you were cold. I must have been staring, because Lydia was shoving me after a moment when you left and I couldn't remember what I was suppose to be doing. And- and to think I dragged that laughter through the mud the way I have is unforgivable."

The anger Revyn had settled in his gut like a festering sore seemed to lessen, if only a little. He didn't know if it was because he still loved Galvorn, if it was the closeness, feeling every ounce touch-starved as he was, or if it was truly the message. It didn't fix everything, it hardly fixed anything, but hearing it from Galvorn's lips seemed to lessen the bruise of the blow.

"I want to stay angry with you," Revyn said after a moment, though his head turned to press his mouth against the others palm, "why is even that so hard with you?"

Galvorn chuckled a bit wetly, moving close enough that their knees were brushing.

"I never thought you were stupid," he started, his voice impossibly soft, almost urging. "On the contrary, actually, I found you to be a great deal brighter than I am." Revyn gave him a look but Galvorn's responding expression was nothing short of earnest. "I'm serious. You always knew how to talk your way into a persons reluctant pockets, and I have never seen a customer leave your shop without at least an item or two they hadn't intended to buy. You're- you're charming, and intelligent, and a complete wonder to me, and I have spent so much time squandering the days I could have been watching you and enjoying your honeyed way of speech but I had been- I had been too foolish to allow it."

"Gal-"

"Darlin'," both of his palms dropped down to Revyns arms, "I made so many mistakes with you, and I know that saying about hindsight, but I need you to know that being your husband has been the greatest adventure I have even been on. You mean so so much to me, you have been my safety, my shoulder, my home. I ran far to keep anything from happening to you, and in many ways I failed. I was so concerned about what others might do to you should they realize who you were, but in their stead I took the mantle and harmed you horribly."

"I wish you would have just told me," Revyn shook his head, "Good intentions or no, to keep something that significant from me was a wretched thing to do."

"I know," Galvorn replied hushly, "and I'll be begging for your forgiveness even long after I expire."

"I would expect nothing less," Revyn replied, but it startled a pleasant laugh from the bosmer, and he supposed that meant he got to stay with him for just a bit longer then. No long journeys back to his drafty home in Windhelm, and maybe no more lonely nights in his shop here after.

They spoke tirelessly, clearing the air between them until the sun peaked through his foggy windows and his candles had either burned too low or blew out with their chatter. Morning came, and rather than tend to his shop, he closed up for the weekend and spent the following few days home with his husband.

Lydia was still asleep by the time the two snuck back inside; Revyn carrying his candles and Galvorn holding the wrapped up bedroll that, as they quietly trekked to their bedroom, he placed in the trunk at the end of their bed.

Time went on.

Galvorn healed spectacularly.

Some days were harder than others, but having him home, truly, made up for the long months he spent feeling alone in a strange new city. They were truly a pair, Revyn realized like a lovesick fool; the kind that were practically attached to the hip, always laughing, always talking, dancing like a pair of morons in their kitchen with the windows open while the bards practiced in their court. Their home progressed rapidly. The few times they were apart during the day, Galvorn would do odd tasks here and there, making some spare coin to fully and finally finish the furnishing of their home. No more creaky chairs, or dusty old rooms. Having spent a few hours each day cleaning and organizing and finally setting up the basement, where, Revyn felt firmly, were some of the best memories he has of their home. 

Galvorn had contracted for an alchemy bench put in and an enchanters table, and when everything was constructed and the shelves pushed into their respective spots, Gal insisted in teaching Revyn a thing or two on the basics of Alchemy. Revyn knew a little, but mostly to the extent of the pricing of certain items and how to safely store them to prevent rot; he was less aware of their application, and Galvorn was a patient teacher. Things were good, great even. It felt like the home he thought it would be all those months back; Gal was an excellent husband when he was around, and the stone walls smelled less of dust and more like the smoke of the candles he burned everyday.

Of course, there was an adjustment period to learning that Galvorn was the Dragonborn. It was hard to forget, really, being aware of the possible immediate threat of danger, or the amount of power Galvorn was actually capable of, and one of the more important aspects was the ability to Shout.

Not like he'd ever show _Revyn_ his ability to part water, or breathe fire, or tear someone limb from limb with a word.

Well, Revyn didn't particularly _want_ to see the last bit, but that's beside the point. The _point_ being that not only was his husband practically a deity among mortals, he has even had a few run in with _real_ dieties. Gal doesn't talk about it much, but it's incredible and terrifying all in one, and Revyn's desire to see it himself feels almost suffocating.

Maybe it was his persistence that caused it, maybe Galvorn was growing bored of him, maybe he was restless; maybe, maybe, maybe.

'_Maybe_', didn't change the sound of moving leather and accidental scraps of metal against stone floor that woke Revyn up late one night, feeling angry he didn't even feel the bed shift when Galvorn had, at some point, slipped out of it. Angry at what caused this, at maybe's, at him.

Galvorn hadn't even noticed Revyn had propped himself on his elbows looking at the Dragonborn who tried to quietly slip on his armour using the moonlight and nothing more.

"What are you doing?" Galvorn startled at the sudden noise, his gauntlets dropping to the ground in a loud clatter, one of which hitting Gal's propped up bow which caused it to fall as well. He froze, looking at the ground. Revyn pushed himself a little more upright, kicking at his blankets. There was fury in his chest, hurt bubbling in the base of his belly. Either Galvorn was waiting to already be dressed before waking Revyn up to say goodbye, or he wasn't planning on doing so at all.

"Somewhere to be?" Galvorn blinked up at him, and his expression was extremely difficult to make out in the dark of the room. The silence stretched.

Revyn didn't really know what he expected, but this; this was cruel.

"You could have woken me up," he swallowed thickly, his frown etching an angry downward mark on his lips, "but you weren't planning on me knowing until morning, huh?"

"Revyn-"

"I'm good for keeping your letters, more than I'm worth looking in the eye then? Can't say goodbye to my face?" Revyn snapped, feeling cold and bitter, "You were never going to tell me, were you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galvorns high AC is not gonna get him out of this one. Last chapter is next, and the one I'm sure most of you have been waiting for; thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: _Explicit Sexual Content_. Idk man I'm just vibin' rn. (Final EDIT: Chapter image has been updated!)
> 
> A/N: I meant to write this ages ago b/c it was the point of the fic but I have too much time on my hands now so here I am. Thank you so much to everyone for their patience with me, and thank you SO much for the kind words and encouragement. I've been periodically touching up on this fic, working on some of the grammar, spellings, punctuation, etc. Little stuff I missed but this was just made as a fun little project and because I think Revyn deserves to be loved on, _Todd Howard_, and I won't accept anything less.

It hung in the air between them.

Somewhere far away, the stirrings of a storm began to manifest. The sky above rumbled, and the sounds of light rain tapped on the roof above head. It was drumming slow against the glass of their small bedroom window. Revyn exhaled, his tongue feeling dry and in his chest shame and embarrassment bubbled.

Revyn couldn't even think straight, his hands were shaking so violently, trying to slow his own breathing to keep him from outright attacking, or screaming, or just downright crying.

He should have known better.

Uprooting his whole life, his _entire life_ for.. _this_. Revyn thought of his storefront in Windhelm, of his..- of his cold drafty living chamber. A well-respected pawnbroker who built his life from the ground up, reduced to this.

Disgust bubbled in his stomach.

Everything he had built; his name, his reputation - years upon years of work he just threw away, all for him.

He so blindly dashed towards a laugh that sounded of music and windchimes. Whose smile was so warm it reminded him of the ashy wasteland of his home. He was so foolishly drawn into that flame like a moth, that he should have realized there was a catch somewhere, and he was going to get burned. That no matter what he did it was never going to be all smooth seas and clear skies. Should have realized after months down the line after weeks upon weeks of sleeping alone with no word, that this was what he signed up for; disappointment. He hadn't realized it was as if Galvorn was just checking things off some list before moving on to grander things.

Galvorn wasn't saying anything, because of course he wasn't. Revyn kicked the blankets away, feeling furious and awful small and he hated the tightness festering in his belly. He reasoned that if Galvorn wanted to leave, he wanted to leave because he wanted to get _away_ from something. It was probably approaching two in the morning at this point, and the only plausible reason Revyn could come up with, in his tired angry state, was that Galvorn was trying to get away from _him._ It was the only thing that made sense.

They were safe, nobody knew they were here except for the healers, Lydia, and Firebeard. They were in no danger, the world wasn't about to end right away despite Galvorn's avid paranoia, and it was _two in the goddamn morning_.

"You promised me you'd wait," Revyn eventually snapped, pushing himself angrily to his feet. The rain outside began to pour. "You _promised_ me, Galvorn. You promised you would tell me when you needed to leave, that I'd get a damned _goodbye_ this time!"

Galvorn seemed to snap out of his shocked stupor as if he truly hadn't processed he got caught. Blinking, he looked towards Revyn, "Darlin'-"

"Don't you fucking _Darlin'_ me." Revyn snagged his shirt folded on the chair by his side of the bed, throwing it on with force, "No, you know what? You want to go? You need to leave _so badly_ you won't even look me in the eye? Fine. I'll go for a walk. You better not be here when I get back." He stormed over to his dresser, grabbing what he was sure were pants as he tried to change quickly.

Galvorn looked as if the world was trying to crush him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Just pale, motionless, caught. Galvorn no longer seemed interested in putting on his gauntlets.

Revyn was feeling awful and malicious, his voice cracking as he struggled to focus on getting his clothes on. A lot of things came crashing down at him all at once; so many unresolved hurt feelings over being lied to for their whole relationship, of being uprooted and abandoned and it was as if Galvorn learned absolutely nothing. "Oh, I am the biggest fool alive. I can't believe I- I cannot believe I _never questioned you_. I cannot believe I put up with this loneliness for nearly a _year_! It was all lovely in the beginning, wasn't it? At least I thought it was! Dinners, and attention, and stories until the sun rose, and you actually made me fall _in love_ with you! How embarrassing, isn't it? By Azura you really had me going, didn't you, huh? _Dragonborn_?"

"Revyn-" and his voice sounded absolutely _wrecked_, but his lips moved further and no words came forward.

"_We have been married for ten months you arsehole!_" Revyn snapped, throwing the crumpled mess of his clothes he couldn't think straight long enough to actually put on; a mess of belts and straps and he couldn't focus. "Ten months! I uprooted everything for you! You wanted me to move in with you all the way out here in Solitude, and leave everything behind; my shop, my sister, my home, and for what? I don't even know what the point of this was, as you're absolutely _never_ here! You wanted me? Wanted me around?" Revyn is gesturing so violently, unable to look Galvorn in the face, "but clearly we had two completely different ideas of what we wanted out of one another. I knew you were an adventurer, I was fine with you being out in the world and explore, but .. what am I? A housekeeper to you? The all _powerful_ Dragonborn unable to hire a maid! Nope, have to _marry_ one! _And lie about it!_"

"Revyn, darlin-"

"No _shut up!_" he can't even see, his eyes are bleary and he's shaking and he can't _breathe_. "Don't you _dare_!"

He tried blinking away his tears, but it just feels everything he thought he was working towards was just one big clusterfuck after the next with no real end in sight.

"I asked you for _one thing_, Galvorn." Revyn was rubbing his hand furiously against his cheek, nails dragging up to his scalp in frustration. "You're not my prisoner! You are my _husband_ and while I won't ask where you're going, you won't even let me know you are? After months of being abandoned by you? All I wanted was a goodbye but apparently I'm asking too much-"

"You're not, I-"

"You know what? No. I don't care. I've had enough. I thought we were doing okay, but you can't even respect the only thing I needed from you other than staying safe. I'm not putting up with any of this anymore. I'll just-" thunder cut him off, loud and shattering, causing the floor to shudder underneath them. Revyn didn't know what train of though he was following, but it felt final. He was so tired.

The gravity of what Revyn was feeling was stark against Galvorn's face, who's eyes closed a moment, letting out a shaky breath from his nose. The room fell quiet, or as quiet as it could with a storm brewing outside.

"Revyn," Galvorn tried again, but Revyn was turned away from him, hands planted firmly against the top of his dresser and he said nothing. Galvorn, whether fortunately or not, continued, after a moment. "I know you're angry with me. I.. I wasn't thinking."

"Hm, surprise." Revyn muttered, but Galvorn persisted.

"No, you're right," he stepped forward, uncertainly, "I should have spoken to you, I could have woken you up and let you know what I was planning. I _don't_ feel like your prisoner, I just-" Galvorn huffed, eyes darting over the outline of the dunmer. "Can we talk? Can you look at me?"

Revyn was visibly tense and didn't move.

"You're right to be upset," Galvorn tried again, "but I don't know how to reassure you I wasn't leaving."

"You're so full of it," Revyn looked over his shoulder, one of his arms dropping to his side, "what? Fully armoured for a stroll? Sneaking out at this hour? What am I supposed to glean from this?"

"It's _extremely_ suspicious, granted," Galvorn nodded, "and you're almost correct. I needed-" he sighed, "I've just been having dreams. Uncomfortable worrisome things, and something in my stomach told me I needed to do a check around the city. I had a bad feeling, and just wanted to poke around. I still could have woken you up, I still could have told you."

Thunder struck again, and this time it seemed to actually startle the dunmer. He leaned his back against the dresser, looking at Galvorn before letting his head drop.

A rush of air exhaled from him, and his shoulders slumped.

Revyn brought his hand up towards the back of his head, digging his fingertips at the base of his hair. "Why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"Because I did get caught," Galvorn replied sheepishly, glancing towards the bed, he picked at the unfinished straps of his armour and sighed. Within a moment, he was undoing what little he had actually finished, removing chest peice and shoulder gaurds alike. He was quiet for a long while, sort of just going through the motions until everything was off and placed haphazardly in the chest at the foot of their bed. Revyn watched as he moved, until Galvorn took a seat on the bed, facing the dunmer.

Galvorn seemed to consider his words for a long moment, before exhaling himself.

"You brought up.. a lot. I realize that just pretending what I did to you didn't happen, did not really give you the closure you needed. You're clearly still hurt, and us having time home together didn't fix any of it. I need to know what I need to do to show you I will never do this again, and so you don't feel..- well, like this, every time I get out of bed."

Revyn barely felt calm, his hurt was still festering in the pit of his stomach, but attacking someone who by all means would not fight back made him feel almost sick. He wanted to argue; thought that maybe yelling and storming off would give him that chance to burn all this negative energy that's been suffocating him. Yet, Gal was sitting on their bed, olive branch between them.

Revyn felt embarrassed; whether due to perhaps an overreaction or the shame from before still festering in his belly, he didn't really know, but there was no trust. His head was still foggy from sleep and he isn't thinking straight.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Revyn replied a bit mournfully, "It's extremely late, I saw you gathering your things and it felt like we had learned nothing. It felt like things weren't changing and I.. - well I'm sorry for yelling. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that and blowing up the way I did."

Galvorn smiled, "Revyn you are not the one who needs to apologize right now, okay?"

"Me being angry doesn't mean I have the right to act like that either," he finally looked towards his husband, "I'm usually better with my words than that."

Galvorn looked at him a long moment before patting the spot next to him. Revyn didn't move at first, but caved fairly quick when he realized he just wanted to be close.

As soon as he sat down, Galvorn wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss against his cheek. Revyn returned one, letting his head fall to Gal's shoulder.

"I think this is a good time as any to talk." Galvorn started, his voice low and private. Revyn felt so dirty for airing out all of his grievances like that, but the hand on his side was warm and reassuring; "I want to make one thing very clear," Galvorn began, "I do _not_ see you as a housemaid, nor so I see you as someone who is here at my beck and call. I did.. I did ask you to leave everything behind, and I didn't consider what that would do to you. Of who you were saying goodbye to. You changed and adpated and put up with _so much_ so we could be together."

Galvorn pressed his cheek against the top of Revyn's head. His nose brushing against his hair, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "You have sacrificed a lot and put in so much for me to not be honest with you like that. I've hurt your trust and faith in me, and I know it will take time. I know that even if I earn it back it will never be the same."

Galvorn used his free hand to reach over and grab the crook of Revyn's opposite knee, pulling his legs a bit onto his lap before settling his hand against the bend of his husband's elbow.

"I am an elf of a great deal of secrets, and while that may never change, I'll make an effort to keep those secrets between us. No more hiding."

"I don't want you to do what you're not comfortable with." Revyn lifted his head a fraction, looking closely at Galvorn. "I don't want to change you-"

"Some change is good," Galvorn smiled, "I have to learn that I'm allowed to open up to people I love and care about. That I actually have people here that love and care about me. It isn't fair for me to change your whole life, and then I be unable to even talk to you openly about.. well, everything. It's truthfully the least I could even do." his hand cupped Revyn's cheek fondly, "I want you to know if you ever feel upset with me or feel like I'm being distant, you can absolutely talk to me about it. Don't bottle up unresolved feelings for anyone, most of all me."

Revyn's cheeks felt warm, the tightness in his chest seeming to loosen. "I'm sorry I said it was embarrassing that I fell in love with you."

"I can take a few mean words, Revyn-"

"Just because you _can_ take it does not mean I'm allowed to do it, or that it's right." Revyn slouched against him, burying his face against the crook of Galvorn's neck. "Goodness, I really got mad with you for a second there, huh?"

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up like you asked me to. I know how important that was to you, and I need to build your trust in me again. I hurt more than helped." He exhaled, "I'm going to trust the gaurds and Lydia to keep this house safe tonight. Bad dreams be damned."

"You don't need my permission if you want to scout around," Revyn sniffed, "especially if it will make you feel safer."

Galvorn shook his head, "I'd rather be with you."

"You're sweet," Revyn lifted his head and pressed a kiss against Galvorn's mouth, who pressed in happily enough. Revyn broke away, thoughts a little distant, when he noticed that Galvorn didn't move away like he normally would. Instead, hooded warm brown eyes flickered down to Revyn's lips, almost subconsciously, before looking up towards his husband's eyes. A lopsided smile finding its way on his lips.

Revyn touched his face, confused. "If I had dried drool on my cheek, you'd tell me, right?"

Galvorn snorted, "Of course. I was just-" his eyes flickered down again, his hand trailing up to brush along Revyn's cheek, fingers tracing the length of his ear which illicited a shiver from the dunmer. Galvorn smiled, "just admiring you. I don't know the last time I got to really look at you."

Revyn hummed, his eyes feeling heavy the longer Galvorn trailed along his ear. He leaned into the touch, "You were with me all day, you know."

"I know," Galvorn pressed a kiss against the edge of his cheekbone, "but I haven't had a chance to really _see_ you. You are lovely, Revyn."

"Weren't we just fighting?" Revyn quirked the side of his lips.

"How could I ever fight with someone whose cheekbones could sever heads?"

That startled a laugh out of the dunmer, and whatever anger he may have still been clinging to, melted away for a time. Galvorn absolutely drank it up, pressing another kiss against the bridge of his nose. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever had the pleasure of being seen by, an honour, truly."

Revyn swatted at him, "What is _with_ you?" he smiled, "I'm not mad anymore, you do not have to prove anything."

"I'm not," another kiss, this time on his jaw, "I just have Tamriel's most stunning dark elf in my bed chamber."

Heat filled Revyn's cheeks when teeth grazed his neck, goosebumps shooting down his arms and back. Strong hands trailed from the dunmer's ear, down to his waist, lowering just a bit to squeeze his hip. Pushing up, rough fingers slipped under his nightshirt, grazing his belly.

"Flirt." Revyn chuckled, despite leaning into the touch.

"I'm capable of more than flirting, you know."

Revyn nearly rolled his eyes until Galvorn twisted their positions, and something hard rubbed against his thigh.

Revyn blinked.

Oh.

_Oh._

Revyns' throat felt dry, heat beginning to pool in more than just his cheeks as he examined the earnest honesty in Galvorn's eyes. His tongue darted out from behind his teeth, running over his lower lip which caught the eye of the wood elf. He looked a little nervous, uncertainty festering there.

"I won't push you," Galvorn added a bit quietly, even as he inclined his head down to press his mouth against his husband's exposed collarbone. Revyn breathed in sharply, enough it startled Galvorn who pulled away a little.

"Er..-" Revyn blinked. Was he breathing loud? His skin felt like it was _burning_, is that normal? A huffy chuckle was startled from his lips, looking at Galvorn incredulously.

"Are you.. are you serious right now?" when Galvorn seemed to shift away, Revyn pulled at the collar of his shirt pulling him down for a firm kiss, to which Galvorn returned in earnest, confusion dancing behind his eyes, until Revyn pulled away, his cheeks darkened, "I mean.. did- did my yelling do this?"

"Well-" his lopsided smile returned, looking equal parts bashful and flustered. "You're an absolute sight, you know? Don't think I've ever seen you so worked up. The fire you covet in your chest, spreads, and seeing you fueled by it just made me want ..-" Galvorn looked at the dunmer a long moment, "I uhm," his gaze dropped from the dunmers lips, down. Taking a long deliberate moment to take in the sight of Revyn's sharp breathing, trailing the mussed up shirt exposing a sliver of skin where Galvorn had pushed it up. Knees parted, Galvorn hooked his left arm behind Revyn's back, his other hand running down from his husband's side, fingers brushing the band of his thin night clothes wrapped around his hips. Words dried up, because for the first time, his hand trailed down against Revyn's inner thigh, and he was greeted with an inhale.

Galvorn wasn't really thinking. Not when Revyn was looking at him, cheeks flushed, lips parted. Have they really never done this? Minor tremours were causing little shivers to dance from his stomach outward. In a moment, Galvorn pulled Revyn forward again, mouths connecting; Revyn slipped his leg around through their tangled bodies, wrapping them loosely around the wood elf, who tugged their hips together in response.

Revyn's pulse was absolutely _racing._

Strong arms wrapped around his middle and hoisted him up, his own arms shot out, wrapping around the other's neck, while his legs went to wrap around a bit tighter along his husbands angular waist. Revyn fell into the kiss with earnest, fingers in the wood elfs hair, clinging to him as Galvorn practically stumbled over his own feet to twist them both onto the bed where they dropped. Revyn bounced under the force of it, their mouths never parting as Galvorn hands gripped at Revyn's hips in near desperation, gripping and kissing, pinning the dark elf down.

Revyn reached up and tugged on the hem of Gal's shirt, his face absolutely burning; Galvorn was heavy ontop of him, propped up on his knees between Revyn's legs where his hands gripped and squeezed and Revyn's breaths came out shuddering and harsh when their lips finally parted.

"Is this okay?" Galvorn's voice was hushed, dipping his hips down roughly between Revyn's legs, whos hand snapped up to his mouth to muffle an absolutely _ungodly_ sound, back arching and fingers digging against the sheets. He nodded furiously, untrusting of his voice and thankful that Galvorn wasn't forcing him to speak. Wide lovely eyes were looking down at the dunmer, heat between them as fingers dug against soft warm skin, running along heated love-handles before snapping down to push aside Revyn's pajama bottoms.

Everything was happening very fast and very suddenly, and neither seem willing to either slow down and assess what was happening or what they were doing or why; Revyn made a helpless sound against the palm of his hand. Watching through hooded eyes as Gal dropped down to his elbows on their bedsheets, pressing closer. One hand cupping the dark elfs cheek while his other slipped down along his husband's ash coloured belly, eliciting a choked moan as his palm moved with unpracticed skill between Revyn's legs. Their shared inexperience made every newly discovered sweet spot and sensitive reactions both perfect and surreal and entirely new.

The listless hours they spent chatting, fits of laughter; of almost touching, almost kissing, almost something, almost, almost, _almost_\- months of dancing around one another, of missed opportunities, of busy schedules, and distance - it all came crashing down, coming to a head and crumbling about them.

The sky was shattering around them, the world outside their window a loud downpour that sometimes drowned out shared gasps and huffs; vision unfocused when Galvorn pressed harder and better, listening to how Revyn responded, watching in infatuated awe as he moved and jolted until Galvorn seemed to know what he was doing. Enough that he grabbed Revyn's wrist, pulling his hand from his mouth because he couldn't hear his husband's ragged breath grow shakier and harsher. Revyn only barely struggled against Galvorn's grip, clearly embarrassed by how noisy he was being, though his legs were spread, falling further apart.

His lips parted just barely, Revyn looking up at Gal with hooded eyes, pupils dilated and desperate, warmth pooling where his hips bucked up to meet the other’s hand, who’s lips quirked just a little at the dark elf in his arms. Galvorn could not stop staring.

Revyn's hair was getting increasingly tangled, dark with the orange shadows of the nearby candle casting soft shadows along his face. Galvorn's heart was hardly keeping up with his head, eyes trailing along the curve of Revyn's kiss swollen lips, the pink of his tongue just under his teeth with his lips parted so thoughtlessly, his eyes expressive and warm and-

Galvorn stopped thinking when he yanked down the hem of Revyn's shorts. Revyn could _not_ get his arm free from Galvorn's grip, turned his head away as he let out a choked cut off noise when Galvorn's hand made real contact. It seemed so mild but it felt so _intense_, heat pooling painfully, his eyes growing wide, pupils so blown up and cheeks absolutely flushed when Galvorn pressed a kiss against Revyn's cheekbone.

Galvorn mouthed against his husband's cheek, "If I knew you squirmed this much I would have taken you sooner."

It was too hard to focus on what the wood elf had to say when his hand grew confident between Revyn's legs. He wasn't even moving particularly fast, just firm, playful, teasing.

"Is- is th-" Revyn could not _talk_, his voice a breathy mess, "is th- that, that what you wanna do?"

Galvorn 'hm?'d against Revyn's throat, teeth grazing lightly before his lips pressed against the rapid pulse beating there. Revyn's prudish upbringing was making it incredibly difficult to voice his wants, desperate for friction and wanting Galvorn as close as possible but the words kept catching in his throat and he was too ashamed to say it.

It didn't take Galvorn very long to notice the slight shift in Revyn's demeanor, his head lifting a fraction to look his face over before pressing a kiss against the base of his ear.

"Are you alright?" Galvorn's hummed low, private. "Darlin' if you're uncomfortable, you can tell me, okay? Am I hurting you?"

When Gal's grip loosened, Revyn could have cried.

"_No-!_" the angle they were at, he couldn't easily reach over and stop him from moving away, with one hand pinned down and the other being blocked by the mass that is Galvorn. He moved his hips back up, to which Gal nodded and returned the pressure though his gaze didn't drop from watching the conflict flicker over Revyn's face. The dunmer chewed in the inside of his cheek.

Galvorn pushed up a little further, eyeing Revyn carefully, "Talk to me, darlin'. Tell me what I can do to make this better for you."

The prospect of actually _saying out loud_ that he wanted to actually be taken by Gal was too mortifying to consider. Realistically, he knows Galvorn won't try to make him feel dirty for wanting it, but knowing that and actually convincing himself to say it was two totally different issues.

Revyn's chest felt tight, shifting his hips against the sheets. Words evading him or not, Revyn finally yanked his wrist free from Gal's grip, and without thinking about it first, tugged down on Gal's own shorts; Galvorn snorted, freeing himself from his undergarments, leaning to the side a moment to kick them off his legs but Revyn was impatient. Hooking his leg, Revyn used that minor momentum to swap positions, Galvorn landing on his back against the covers with a delighted chuckle as Revyn straddled his hips, to which the dark elf vaguely admonished himself for not thinking very far ahead.

"I need this," Revyn hovered a moment, Galvorn resting both palms against the dark elfs mostly bare hips, taking the moment to yank Revyn forward into a messy kiss so his knee could hook against the shorts and push them the rest of the way down, using a short kick to throw them who knows where. Gal's mouth trailed from Revyn's mouth, tongue peeking through parted lips and leaving a trail tracing up the dunmers cheek to the tip of his ear. Galvorn was barely paying attention to much else until Revyn's hips dropped; like a suggestion, or a request -it didn't incredibly matter at the moment which- feeling his arousal press against his beautiful, stunning, absolutely _gorgeous_ husband's rear and suddenly Revyn's hesitation made a lot of sense.

Gal looked up at him with surprise and realized then that Revyn had been watching him for any sort of reaction, considering the way his eyes quickly averted. Gal snagged Revyn's hips, shuffling a moment so his back was pressed against the headboard and Revyn was sitting a bit more comfortably upright on his lap.

"Tell me what you want, Revyn," Galvorn's reached back and squeezed his ass, his mouth quirking up in a lopsided delighted smile when Revyn pressed against his grip. "I could deny you nothing."

"How can I be any more obvious." Revyn was severely flustered, hands fanned out against the pillows on opposite sides of Gal's hips.

Galvorn smiled brightly at him, "the world's most beautiful dark elf wants to ride me, and you think I don't want to hear him say it?"

Revyn groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. Galvorn took that moment to reach into his nightstand, grabbing some vial that Revyn peeked through his fingers to see. Gal uncorked whatever it was, before both hands, vial included, vanished behind Revyn's back. The wood elf pressed his mouth against the dunmers neck, using his forearms to pull Revyn closer and a bit more upright, arousals brushing when Revyn jerked; feeling something slick press faintly against his backside. Gal's tongue dragged along his throat, pressing another kiss against his jaw.

"Use your words," Galvorn circled the opening, his other hand gripping Revyn's rear tightly to prevent him from rocking back. Gal let his head fall back against the headboard, looking at the dark elf with flushed cheeks and eager eyes. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, but I want to hear you say it."

“Gal-,” his voice was shaking and Galvorn hadn’t even really touched him yet. His heart was pounding, his face full of heat he could practically hear blood in his ears, though the storm raging outside seemed to drown it out. His pause had Gal press against him again, his chest filled with so much want and need, but speaking was so difficult. "I-" Revyn felt so aware of his own breathing, aware of Gal's eyes on him, aware of hands and heat and - "I need..- you," it seemed easier to focus on the affection in Gal's face, then. He breathed, licking dry lips, "-inside. You, inside."

"Inside?" his head was cocked, dragging idle circles around, teasing; "Inside where?"

Revyn could knock his teeth out, exhaling in heavy annoyance. "_Me!_" he hissed, "Me, inside me, please you insufferable-"

Revyn didn’t have time to process the wrecked quality of his own voice when all his ability to think focused entirely on the moment one pushed past any boundaries of them turning back now, pressing down to the knuckle. Revyn must have been a sight, because Galvorn would not take his eyes off of him.

Revyn had a full body shudder, eyes closing with his hand snapping back to his agape mouth. His forehead fell to Galvorn's shoulder, breathing through his nose and feeling the strange sensation that's pressed inside, being fully unable to focus on anything but. Gal's other hand snaked up along Revyn's back, fingers tangling their way through the coarse hair on the back of his husband's head, while he slowly worked with his other.

Galvorn fooled himself into thinking he ever truly understood what joy felt like until he had Revyn a desperate mess on his lap.

He crooked his finger a bit, and the noise Revyn made could have spent him then and there. Instead, he added more oil to his fingertips, pressing his mouth against the pulse in Revyn's throat, as he murmered against his heated skin.

"I have you, oh by the divines do I have you.” He was trailing his mouth down against Revyn's nape, “I have you. Right here, and you sound like -” his voice cut off when Revyn choked out a moan. Gal looked so impossibly flushed and giddy, moving his hand little by little, feeling, touching, heat radiating from their bodies. Revyn cried out when another finger was added. His whole body was shuddering, hands gripping so impossibly tight to Galvorn's shirt.

“Look at you,” Galvorn huffed, mouth ghosting above the dunmers, “_Gods_, listen to yourself.”

Revyn absolutely _could not_ do that. Not when everything was too hot and too much and so good and Galvorn still had his shirt on as if he needed it; Revyn's arms were too thick and stupid and uncooperative to do much about it until he really considered how much he needed to see it on the floor. His arms finally seemed to work with him; hands gripping tightly at the base of Galvorn's nightshirt, pulling it up.

Gal disconnected where his fingers were pressed inside, chuckling at Revyn's eagerness and pulled the rest of it off himself.

Revyn wasted no time in running his hands along Gal's chest, trying to focus on tracing the thousands of scars littered there, when the wood elf returned to his prior work. It wasn't very long until Revyn was rocking back against the digits, sucking purple little love marks along Galvorn's collar when a third finger was added. Once Revyn seemed comfortable enough, Gal twisted his fingers, pressing against the spot he'd been looking for.

The result was instantaneous, Revyn crying out _loudly_, jerking forward unexpectedly, his fingers digging against Gals lower back, who, to his credit, didn't wince.

"There it is," he hummed, pressing a kiss against the top of the dunmers head, before proceeding to experimentally rub his index against the bundle of nerves. Revyn was saying something, but it was breathy and nonsensical.

With one last kiss, he silenced Revyn's whine when he pulled his fingers free, wiping the excess oil from his fingers on his discarded shirt before blindly reaching for the vial.

Revyn got to it first.

He only struggled a little bit with the cork, which, understandably, his arms were shaky and he was moving very quickly. He poured a generous amount on his hands, tossing the vial somewhere behind him before slathering the mess along the length of Gal's arousal. Gal inhaled sharply through his nose, letting Revyn move at his own pace, and when he seemed satisfied with his work, Galvorn settled his hands back on his husbands thighs and pressed against the opening there.

"You still okay?" Gal breathed, and Revyn finally looked at him through hooded eyes; with a small smile, he nodded.

With that, Gal slowly lowered Revyn's hips against him, slick tight heat surrounding him like fitted glove. Their foreheads connected, Revyn's hands gripping Gal's shoulders like a vice until he bottomed out. They didn't move at first, just sort of sat there, looking at each other as the storm poured on outside. Revyn lifted a hand from Galvorn's shoulder, fingers brushing against his temple and pushing a few loose blond hairs back behind his pointed ear.

"I love you," Revyn's voice was so quiet, that if Gal hadn't already been watching his mouth he might have missed it, "I love you so much."

Despite feeling winded, Galvorn captured the dark elf's mouth.

He didn't really realize it before, but Revyn's mouth tasted of spiced wine and dark chocolate. Deft fingers smoothing down tense shoulders, lips barely parted, a string of silvery saliva a connecting wire between them as Galvorn huffed, "not nearly as much as I love you."

Revyn didn't have much time to respond, as Gal lifted his hip and dropped them back down. His legs caught up to his own weight, taking the encouragement and slowly starting to rock his hips down against his husband who thrust up to meet him.

Whatever cognizant moment Revyn might have had was lost between the building friction between their bodies. Hands were tangled up in the wood elfs mussed up hair like a silent plea for something he couldn't put into words, rolling his hips and earning a surprised little gasp from his husband's lips. It took an abundance of moments for Revyn to stop moving in circles and to start moving again like before, rising and falling out of tune with his own breathing, which was growing more and more erratic as he continued.

The room was filled with the sound of rain hitting window glass and the collective gasps and groans from the pair on the sheets, the slight creek of the old oak frame as they moved against it. Scratching and clinging together, hands gripping and pulling with mouths biting, sucking, tongues and teeth meshing; moving from slow, controlled, careful and delicate in their movements, to hips grinding and circling, becoming more and more desperate for the others touch and the feelings and sensations granted to them. The room with being filled with their combined moans and breathy curses; silent praises on the tips of their tongues they're never able to quite finish.

Galvorn's head leaned back against the headboard, wrapping his arms around Revyn's middle just that much tighter, thrusting upward into the clenching heat. Revyn arched, slipping his hands from Gal's back to lay flat on his chest, running them over his shoulders and arms and back down to his chest before slipping up to his neck; threading through his hair and pulling at the soft abused strands.

The Dragonborn watched the flush as it spread over his chest, how the candlelight flickering from the windowsill reflected from the glass, radiating an almost ethereal glow against Revyn's lovely dark skin. The strands of his ruffled hair looked like midnight; Galvorn could not stop staring. The way the ends of his hair bounced with him, the deep flush in his cheeks and how his lips were parted and moist and oh so red from the not particularly kind abuse they've been given. Revyn drawing out every sound with thoughtless abandon, goading him on with every twist he made, and bounce of his body and it was -

It was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen in his life.

Galvorn couldn't wait any longer; he tightened his hold around the dunmers middle, flipping their positions so suddenly, it forced a shocked jagged sound from the elf beneath him. Revyn's legs wound up and hooked behind Galvorn, his back bouncing against the mattress for the force of it. Gal's fingers dug into Revyn's mussed up hair, kissing him fiercely as he picked up the pace, Revyn pushing himself up to meet with every broken thrust and pulling himself impossibly closer. Blunt fingertips digging into the others back and it all just seemed to fit, when Revyn jolted with a cry.

For a moment, Gal thought he had actually hurt him. Almost stilling to see if everything was alright when the grip against him became impossibly tighter to the point of being painful. The legs around his waist pulled him in closer and Revyn was moving harder against him, words spilling from his lips, hissed out and rapid in a language the bosmer didn't speak. His words were broken plea's against his skin, trailed open-mouthed heated kisses along his neck and jaw and anywhere he could reach, "_please, please, please there, I- I need - it - I need-!_" he hitched, fingers digging when Galvorn adjusted his hips, trying to map out and mimic whatever he did in the first place to get him so worked up.

It didn't take very long to realize what he found, and Galvorn, an accomplished archer, prided himself on his accuracy.

Revyn wasn't covering his face anymore, had forgotten to, didn't want to, it didn't matter. What mattered was the absolute thoughtless bliss reflected in his furrowed brows and slacked jaw, the cries and moans he choked out until they each reached their enthusiastic end.

Revyn tensed around him with a shout, a sharp sting against his back where nails dug a bit too deep; his head tossed back against the downy pillows, face flushed, lips parted, with his eyebrows knitted together and eyes screwed shut. It took little else to push Gal over the edge, his head dropping to his husband's chest with a groan, letting the feeling wash over him.

When he came to, there were fingers brushing through his hair. Galvorn lifted his head a fraction, squinting at the dunmer who returned the look with tired eyes and a small grin.

"That was nice," he hummed, fingers threading and untangling the mess they've created of Galvorn's hair. Gal rested his head on Revyn's chest, enjoying the idle nails on his scalp and the weak tug of Revyn's grooming.

"You're nice," Gal wrapped his arms around Revyn's middle, letting his eyes close and choosing to ignore the fact they were sweaty and sticky and would absolutely require a bath before attempting to go to bed. The storm never let up.

They laid there quietly for a long moment, before Galvorn pressed a kiss against Revyn's belly.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you," he said after a long moment, glancing up at his husband, "I know you say it's fine, but I am going to do better."

Revyn tilted his head a fraction, the smile from before seemed to brighten. "If you weren't trouble, this would be no fun," he laughed, "but I appreciate it, dear. Just wake me next time you want to go strolling the streets of Solitude in the middle of the night, okay?"

Galvorn leaned down with a firm kiss, nodding, "You'll be the first to know."

"Good," Revyn sniffed, "well, now that all of _that_ is out of the way, let's go get cleaned up."

"Right behind you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galvorn is like 6ft 10 btw, and Revyn has strong 5ft 5 energy. I know my art style has changed from chapter 1 to chapter 3 but thats life babey. I stopped doing the floppy ear design a bit ago but the rest of my art of these two are a lot more consistent after this.
> 
> Pretty sure this is the first and only multi-chapter fic I've finished in literal years, holy hell. Secondly, is it realistic to bone down like this first time? Probably not. Do I care? Absolutely not. They have a safe night no problems, they'd been building this up for months so why not.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
